blood flow
by once upon a grimes
Summary: a world with wolves and vampires bellamy is half of both and he find it hard to conrol his vampire side when a knew werewolf arrives a bit of bellarke [one shot]


when clarke opened her eyes she realised she was in a small cottage tied to a chair the cottage was lavished in flowers and candles it had one window

she remembered she had just found out her immortal boyfriend [finn] told her he was a vampire and she had left his castle when she was knocked out and obviously brought here

a figure went passed the window clarke felt a flicker of fear and frightingly said "whos there" the door to the cottage opened

three people stepped in two girls and a boy the girl onfront had brown hair in two platts that were joint at the top of her head

the second girl had a high ponytail her hair was a half way between brown and red

the bot had dark brown curly hair eyes the same colour

the first girl intoduced herself "i am sienna and these are my friends raven and bellamy" clarke nodded _so far so good _she thought to herself "now what are you called"

"clarke" she answered "why did you take me here"

"to protect your heart" she replied it was getting confusing

"what?" she questioned

"raven" sienna motioned to the girl behind her

and raven spoke "well finn feeds on the broken hearts of his victims he finds an unsuspecting female makes her fall inlove with him then breaks her heart and because of a spell he casts on them there heart begins to break and then they eventually end there own lives he feed off that"

"and you would know that how" clarke asked

"i was one of the victims" she looked down nearly crying

and then sienna stepped out and boldly said "we are werewolves i am the pack leader and vampires they're our enemy tell her bellamy"

the man stepped spoke up "us werewolves can only die of old age except sienna she has been alive for over a thousand years but the vampire have made a potion to make werewolves die of old age and finn he -he -umm"

"killed his sister" sienna finished for him

all clarke could feel was sympathy for him

"clarke are you willing to become one of us"sienna asked

"i will" she answered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next day at the wolf camp calerke was over at the fire talking with some off the werewolves while bellamy was watching while siting in a tree

no one knows his secret yet well it was more his and octavias secret

bellamy was half wolf half vampire he fed on blood do when bellamy went to hunt as a wolf he had fangs and sucked the blood out of his prey before he ate the meat

he was alive for ahundred years about but poeple think he is only twenty two

he walke dover toward the fire and said "hey guys what are you talking about"

"blood sucking vampires there just more giant version of the tiny bugs or a leech" miller joked

"i cant wait to fight more of them" monty eegerly said

"that maybe aint a good idea" jasper trembled

the whole group at the campfire turned to look at him and laughed "seriously jasp a werewolf actually scared of a vampire were stronger than them if we bite them there dead" monroe stated

"you havent said much princess" bellamy turned to clarke and said

"princess?" she asked

"finn would usually say to the girl he would make them his princess so the nickname feels right" bellamy shrugged his shoulders as he said that

later that day they were all sittinga round the campfire this time joined by raven and sienna they were eating a bunch of meat

while bellamy was eating the meat soemthing surprising happened something he had not heard in ages

a heartbeat and the bloodflow of someone around the campfire the sound was peircing through his cold dead ears calling out to him to just attack the person and turn them into a vampire

he looked around everything was normal but he quickly realised his eyes made him see a slow motion view if the vains in clarke neck moving with every heartbeat he realised fangs were starting to appear so he jumped up and sienna said "bellamy where you going"

bellamy shook his head "to get some rest i need to clear my head"

at about midnight bellamy had been tossing and turning inside his bed all night even in his own cabin he couls still hear the heartbeat of clarke it was steady and tempting

bellamy knew if he moved he left his cabin he would surely end up killing her

and even being a vampire itself is a crime in this camp

but bellamy wanted to find out why it was just her he was tempted towards and not the others why her bloodflow was like listening to a river on a peaceful night and why her heartbeat sounded like a song to his ears

eventually it was too much to cope with his fangs had fully extended his eyes he knew were blood red his skin whiter than snow right now he was completely consumed by his vampire side

he walked outside his cabin to get fresh air thinking maybe it will help

then guess what

clarke came out of her cabin and her hair had to be in a neat braid her neck vain bare to gaze

she walked over to him and bellamy completely shut his mouth hidinghis fangs which he knew he couldnt control

"you cant get to sleep either huh" clarke clarke asked standing onfront of him

"uh huh" bellamy hummed keeping his mouth shut panicing

_breath _bellamy thought to himself to try to relax but as he tried he couldnt he could not breath but he was very much alive and concious oh no his vampire has destroyed his werewolf

bellamy was trembling he couldnt control it much longer clarke isnt safe she is in danger

"so vampires are a giant pain are they" clarke joked

bellamy in reply gave a throat laugh tiny and closed his eyes for they were turning red again

he was doomed

"bellamy you ok" of course he wasnt he is trying to not hurt clarke while the sound of her blood is so loud to his ear its like it was travelling right through his ear her heart he knew was punding with fear he could hear it but it was all the more intimadating

"clarke" bellamy managed to growl softly

clarke grabbed his shoulders and looked at him "bellamy"

"run" he continued

"No why" she stubbornly said

his skin was pale again his fangs growing the blood oh no he cant "GOOOO" he yelled then boom the vampire was out

the fangs fully grown his eyes even more red than blood itself his skin was whiter than anything

clarke backed off while the vampire that possesed bellamy was walking towards clarke getting ready to attack when suddenly

he turned into a wolf and starred clarke in the eyes and ran off making the sound off a dog getting hurt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxclarke bewildered by what she just saw not the wolf thing but what bellamy did a vampire actually being able to control the want for blood she doesnt know if she should tell sienna or not but either way raven came out of her tent and ran over to a very terrified clarke

then as clarke lay on the snow covered ground breathing she said "clarke what happened are you ok"

clarke looked at her "bellamy" she breathed out before she passed out in shock and terror

**what do ya think guys why do you think it was clarke blood bellamy was tempted by**


End file.
